Callista Curnow
'Callista Curnow ' is a character in Dishonored, a Loyalist and caretaker to the heiress to the throne, Emily Kaldwin. Her uncle is Geoff Curnow, a Captain of the City Watch. Biography Callista is a serious young woman who, after fleeing her home for unknown reasons, takes up employment with Farley Havelock and the Loyalists in exchange for food and shelter.Callista's Letter Callista is often quiet and reserved, but reacts harshly when offended, scolding Piero Joplin (and, in an optional instance, Corvo Attano) for untoward behavior. She is also a fairly solitary person, only interacting with Piero, Corvo, Martin, Havelock, and Emily throughout the entirety of Dishonored. Despite her age, Callista is a strong and competent individual. The Heart, for example, remarks on her capable disposition, saying, "She has learned to defend herself in this treacherous city." Geoff Curnow expresses similar sentiments in conversation with Thaddeus Campbell, noting that while his men have not been able to uncover her whereabouts, she is resourceful enough that he believes her to be alive and well. One of the only two remaining members of the Curnow family, Callista has great affection and admiration for her uncle, her only living relative. In her first meeting with Corvo, she beseeches him to protect Geoff from Campbell's murder plot--if Corvo complies, she reacts with joy upon his return, and rewards him with an heirloom from one of her aunts. Corvo can also uncover audiographs recorded by Callista for her uncle, wherein she expresses a desire to reunite with him, though she is not sure that it will ever be possible. Callista's serious demeanor occasionally puts her at odds with Emily Kaldwin, whose childish antics often irritate and confound her. She does, however, develop a fondness for the girl over time. ''Dishonored'' Callista is first seen at the Hound Pits Pub, where she resides after aligning herself with the Loyalists. After the House of Pleasure mission (in which Corvo rescues Emily), Callista becomes Emily's caretaker, schooling her and ensuring she uses proper etiquette. She resides with Emily in the tower at the Hound Pits. She will occasionally comment on Emily's status to Corvo; if Corvo's chaos is high, she will note Emily's more aggressive behavior. Her status during The Loyalists mission is similarly determined by chaos rating. In high chaos, she will be killed along with Wallace and Lydia, and the key to Emily's room must be recovered from her corpse. In low chaos, she is spared by Havelock and will open the door for Corvo, having locked herself inside the tower. According to her, she is left alive because Havelock "owed her uncle something." Provided they both survive, Geoff and Callista make an appearance in the low chaos ending together, reuniting for the first time since their separation prior to the events of the game. Trivia *Callista is voiced by Lena Headey. *When the Heart is used on her, it reveals that Callista wishes to be a whaler, but cannot because she is a woman. *Callista is a nanny by profession, and has worked in "fine houses across Dunwall."''Dishonored'' Game Manual *If Corvo incapacitates Geoff but does not take the Captain to the designated safe place, Callista will behave as if he has been killed. (It can be presumed that other Overseers finish him off in Campbell's absence.) *Piero Joplin often spies on Callista in the bath, and can be confronted about this after Anton Sokolov's kidnapping. **If Corvo enters the bathroom after catching Piero peeking, a conversation with Callista will commence where he can either offer an apology for his "accidental" entry, or make a sexual advance. If Corvo does make an advance, Callista will reject him. If Corvo jumps in the bath anyway, the game over screen with show "Loyalist Conspiracy disbanded," citing "irreconcilable hostilities." ***The game doesn't use a nude model for Callista when she is bathing. Instead, it uses an "underwear" model where she is wearing a corset. The outlines of her corset can be seen by using Dark Vision, and the whole model can be seen by using possession on her and then exiting. This method will eventually cause the game to end for the reasons aforementioned. *Before the House of Pleasure mission, Piero can be found telling Callista about "specialized devices" he has designed for the Golden Cat, and notes that he still has the blueprints "if anyone is curious." Callista responds with disgust and rejects his advances. **After the incident, Callista says that Piero will make "some other lady" a fine husband someday, and notes that while he is a genius with machines, he fails to recognize that she is "not one of them." * If Callista is killed during a low chaos playthrough, the ending will show a street alley being overrun by the plague (the same scene as the high chaos/save Emily ending) instead of her being reunited with Captain Curnow. * Interacting with Callista after Lady Boyle's Last Party unlocks the optional side-objective, Search for Emily. * If Corvo checks Emily's tower after certain missions, he can find audiographs of Callista contemplating her family, teaching Emily, and the troubled times in which she lives. * If Captain Curnow is not saved during High Overseer Campbell the low chaos ending will show Callista with Cecelia instead. Gallery callistac01.png|Callista outside the Hound Pits. Callista_Curnow_7708.png|An image of Callista. callista01.png|Callista rewards Corvo for saving her uncle. callistac02.png|Callista looking at something. Screens04 cal n pie.png|Callista and Piero. 01 greetings.png|Callista greets Emily. Emily_&_Callista.png|Callista with Emily. callista02.png|Callista sits in a chair. Hound Pits-Emily-Callista.png|Emily and Callista in Emily's Tower. callista03.png|Callista in the bath. callista1.png|Callista preparing for Emily's lesson. callista2.png|Callista in the tower room during The Loyalists. Curnows Reunion.png|Callista reuniting with her uncle. Tarot2.jpg|Callista's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Callista Curnow.png|Callista's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References ru:Каллиста Карноу Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Loyalists Category:Major Characters